


Star Lord Meets His Companion

by FelicityGS



Series: Space Princes of the Galaxy [4]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, Thor AU, oh god this one is so sweet i'm dying, the chronology is fucked but I DON'T CAAAAARE IT'S CRACKFIIIIIC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelicityGS/pseuds/FelicityGS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's very first mission as a Ravager is to keep any hostiles off the ship.</p><p>He... doesn't do a very good job of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Lord Meets His Companion

**Author's Note:**

> Kid fic! Horribly sweet wonderful kid fic! 
> 
> No one even remembers that Peter argued to keep Loki on the ship anymore, but this is how it canonically went down in verse
> 
> (shut up i'm aware of the weird time issues here. let's just say the asgardians and jotun were fighting over something small, a rebellion or something, when loki got picked up, and the whole casket thing happened according to original thor canon shhhhh)

Peter hears a clatter and shuffling and grabs the blaster. He holds it the way that he's been taught, easing his way towards where the noise is. He's totally got this. It's his first real mission and he's _totally_ got this.

Keep people off the ship.

He hears noise from around the corner, counts to three in his head, and jumps around the corner. He takes a second to aim, only realizing as he pulls the trigger that the person is the same height as him and he's only _eight_ and--

The shot goes wide. Peter quickly reaims, but the other person is _blue_ and has hair which isn't like any of the frost giants he's seen so far, and he's only as tall as Peter. His eyes are wide and he looks _scared_ , shaking where he's dodged aside and is pressed against the wall now, but he lifts his chin as he looks at Peter like a dare.

"You can't--" Peter bites his lip. "You can't be on here," he says lamely. "You've gotta get off. Or I'll shoot again."

There's shouting outside, not too distant--Asgardian, Peter thinks. The boy shrinks against the wall, eyes darting to follow the noise, and Peter can't just shove him outside, the Asgardians have been _killing_ the frost giants.

Which is what _he's_ supposed to do to intruders.

Peter chews his lip some more as the other boy looks at him, eyes wide and pleading. Yondu was _totally_ just talking about adults like him, there's no way that someone _Peter's_ age would be scary or dangerous, and the Asgardians would _kill him_.

"Come on," he says, lowering the blaster and holding a hand out. He gestures when the frost giant doesn't move right away. "Hurry, I'll hide you. You'll be like a... a prisoner, I'll say I took you prisoner or something."

Another beat. The Asgardian shouting gets closer and the frost giant darts for Peter, latching onto his hand with a chill that jolts Peter all the way to his core, glancing over one shoulder at the hatch he crawled through.

***

"Peter," Peter says, pointing at himself, because he still has no idea if his 'captive' can talk.

He gets a look, and then very quietly, "Loki."

"Loki." Peter grins at him as wide as he can. "Stay here."

***

No one notices Loki is on the ship when they leave. Peter keeps Loki in his tiny room--it's not that big, and it used to be a closet, but it's _Peter's_. It's a good place to hide.

It's not until Peter finally gets free of dinner that he realizes he still needs to figure out how they're sleeping. Loki seems a bit calmer now, but his eyes are still wide and they're so _red_. Peter tries not to stare.

"I uh. Sneaked out some food for you." He offers it over. Loki hesitates before snatching it, and it's gone faster than Peter's ever seen _anyone_ eat. He watches, notices for the first time how _scrawny_ Loki is, all bones and tiny. He's weird, for what Peter just learned about frost giants before they got to Jotunheim.

"I don't know where you want to sleep, but--"

"With you," Loki says, fast, too fast. Peter stares at him awkwardly and Loki stares back, grabbing hold of the end of his braid and twisting it in his hands. "We don't--I haven't ever slept by myself."

"Oh. Okay. I mean, if you want. There's not really anywhere else, is there?"

Loki's cold, and he shuffles around a lot, but it's not so bad, Peter thinks. His little nook gets warm sometimes, and now he doesn't have to worry about that, and it's nice to have someone else in the dark with him. Not that he's scared of the dark or anything. He's _eight_ , way too old for that.

When Loki starts crying at one point, Peter doesn't say anything, just throws an arm over him while pretending to be asleep. He remembers crying when he first got picked up, too.

It just means Loki's not awful.

***

They make it a week before Loki is found. Peter only finds out when he goes back to his room and Loki's _gone_. They're between ports, so there's _no way_ Loki snuck off the ship.

He finds Loki with Yondu and the rest of the crew, Yondu holding him by one arm as Loki bites and kicks to try and get away again.

Yondu just raises an eyebrow when Peter skids into the room.

"Let him go!" Peter shouts, hurling himself at Yondu and trying to pry his hand off Loki. "He's not hurting anybody!" A few minutes later, he's dragged Loki away and he's glaring up at Yondu, chin up. Loki is just behind him, air ice cold around him, but Peter doesn't pay attention to that because Loki gets that way when he's upset.

"We've got ourselves a stowaway and you seem to be helping him. Care to explain what's going on, boy?"

"He's my captive," Peter says. "He looks important. Frost giants don't have hair and they aren't that small, so someone is gonna want him back." He narrows his eyes. "That's how it's supposed to work, isn't it?" He's had all week to think this up. Behind him, Loki makes a noise, but Peter just steps on his foot to get him to _shut up_ because he's _got this_ and he kind of likes having someone his age around.

He's missed it.

"Is that so?" Yondu's thinking though, and he's not killed Loki, or let the crew eat Peter. Peter just keeps looking at him, waiting to see what he says.

"You get in the way, you're off," Yondu says to Loki. "And you best learn to make yourself useful, ransom or no. You ain't gonna be dead weight on my ship, understood?"

Peter glances over his shoulder to catch Loki give a jerky nod and heaves a sigh of relief.

"No more ransoms less you clear it with me, you got it?" Yondu says to Peter.

"Yes, sir."

***

"Thank you," Loki says stiffly when they're back in Peter's-- _their_ room.

Peter shrugs.

"It's easier this way. Besides, you _totally_ do have to do what he says. He's kind of a jerk."

Loki nods.

"Did you... when you said I am your captive. Did you mean that?"

"What? Nah. But Yondu would've kicked you off if I said anything else. He's real business oriented. Cut throat. That's what we are--Ravagers. Go around ravaging things. Or something." Peter grins. "It's fun! Like playing pirates, except for real. Except when we're between ports, then it's pretty boring. Except you're here now, so we'll have tons of fun."

Loki does not seem half as excited as he should, still looking around the room.

"Do I... Since they know about me, do I need my own room?"

Peter knows that Loki could probably find himself his own space, and it's not like _Peter's_ room is really all that big, but, he thinks, it should be _plenty_ big enough for just them. They're only eight. Well, he's eight, and Loki looks his age anyway.

"Nah," Peter says.

"Oh. That's good." Loki blinks, then flops down on the bed next to Peter and grins up at him. "You aren't so bad for a human."

Peter grins back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yondu _totally_ knows no one is going to ransom for Loki. But as Verbyna said when they suggested this particular prompt, boy can't just learn on thieving alone. There's things he won't get less he _teaches_ someone else. 
> 
> (Yondu totally spoils Peter; Peter, unlike a certain other older brother figure in canon, picks up on this pretty frequently. It's why he's so willing to take the fall for Loki and he's dirty cut throat about taking advantage to get Loki things.)


End file.
